


Holiday Food

by saintnoname



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintnoname/pseuds/saintnoname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Bobbi’s and Natasha’s first Christmas as parents.  It’s Clint’s and Bucky’s first Christmas as parents.  Bobbi is stressing herself out with the holiday meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Food

“Baby, can you go put the hot pads on the table?”

Natasha opened the drawer and pulled out the hot pads, but she didn’t take them to the table.  Instead, she walked up behind Bobbi and rested her hands on the woman’s shoulders.  “You need to relax."  She began massaging Bobbi’s shoulders.

Bobbi closed her eyes, leaning back into her lover’s touch.  "They’ll be here any minute.  I don’t have time to relax.”

“You’re going to pass out if you keep going at this pace."  Natasha gave Bobbi a small, teasing smile.  "And then what kind of hostess will you be?”

Bobbi looked back at Natasha, deadpan.  “An unconscious one."  She sighed.  "It’s just that this is our first Christmas as parents, and it’s their first Christmas as parents.  I want everything to go great.”

Natasha pressed a kiss to Bobbi’s neck.  “And it will be.  But not if you’re an unconscious hostess."  She gave Bobbi’s shoulders a pat before heading into the dining room to set the hot pads on the table.

Bobbi took a deep breath.  Of course, Natasha was right.  Bobbi wasn’t helping anyone by exhausting herself.  And if this Christmas wasn’t perfect, would it be the worst thing in the world?  There would be other Christmases, and it wasn’t like the babies would even remember this, considering neither was even a year old yet.  And she knew that Bucky and Clint would be happy with her efforts even if they fell flat.

The baby crying in the other room pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I’ve got it,” Natasha called, lifting their baby out of the playpen.

Bobbi almost sighed with relief.  She put on oven mitts and began carrying hot dishes one at a time to the dining room table.  She was just about to set the last one on the table when the doorbell rang.

“I’ve got it again,” Natasha called.

Bobbi set down the dish and took off the oven mitts before going to join Natasha at the door. 

Bucky and Clint both wore coats, scarves, and big smiles.  James held the baby in his arms and Clint carried a bag full of presents.  “Merry Christmas,” the boys greeted.

“Merry Christmas,” Bobbi and Natasha said, mirroring the boys’ smiles.  They stepped aside so the boys could come in.

Seeing everyone look so happy and excited made Bobbi not only relax, but feel pretty happy herself.  With a private smile, she followed Natasha, Clint, and Bucky to the tree.  She knew this Christmas was going to be great.


End file.
